


That Ex Butler, Celebrating Birthdays

by tangablesadness



Series: Moving On [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon - Anime, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday, Heavy Angst, Immortality, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Poor Sebastian, Post-Anime, Post-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: "Everything is just like falling snow, disappearing before you can savour it."------------------------------------------------------------------------"I used to think that a hundred years seems to be like a blink of an eye. But it seems a day,"Strangled pause."can also be a long period of time." *Based off of the Kuroshitsuji Valentines Special - Sebastians epilogue to season one.*Sebastians POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I mentioned that this was inspired by the Kuroshitsuji Valentines Special. I want to state now that all diologue in quotations is from that event, (pretty sure) written by Yana. So go ahead and fangirl knowing this is (sort of?) canon.
> 
> *Also: I pumped out two of these suckers in a couple hours, and they still came out pretty good. Round of applause anyone?*

December 14th, 1900

I thoughtfully stirred the slimy mixture of dry and wet ingrediants together, making sure to beat out all the lumps. A content smile was on my face as I pulled out a pan from the bottom of the drawer. I was posing as Sebastian again, this time to obtain a job that gives me use of a kitchen. It was slightly before midnight, the inky skies kept at bay by the warm fire of the oven. I started in on mixing the cream for my icing, the quiet was enjoyable as I hummed.

_London Bridges are falling down_

My eyelids lowered in silent contemplation.

_Falling down_

Doing this brought back memories of firecracker cooks, powerful gardeners and clumsy maids

_Falling down_

Of over-emotional princes, and competent butlers. Creepy aquaintances and honest policemen.

_London Bridges are falling down._

Of scary Aunts, overprotective brothers and emerald eyes of steel and joy.

_My fair lady_

Of stubborn Young Masters demanding sweets. Pink dresses. Horrible dancing. Exhausting latin lessons. His unintentional grace. Delicate skin. Constant action. Witty remarks. Unyielding determination. Softened expressions. A final battle. Sad blue eyes. Screaming, oh the screaming.

Ding!

I pulled out my masterpiece, plating it and carrying it softly by my side. Plodding down the hallway I creaked open the bakery's front door stepping out into the biting blizzard. I quickly briefed my surroundings before teleporting in front of a barely standing building.

The Phantomhive mansion had fell from it's glory after no one of status claimed it. A mere decade and it fell into major disrepair.

I walked into what used to be the dining hall, placing my cake down.

After all these years of avoiding everything involving Europe a single memory brought me back. That boy from the hurricane with the blue eyes of sky. He had choked my mind with sentiment. In turn sentiment forced me here.

I stared at the moon lit expanse and shut my eyes trying to imagine what his 25th birthday would have looked like. According to my butler asethetic the room would have been done in the finest royal blue and gold satin ribbons. I would have had to keep sending my lord pleasant looking glares to remind him to be polite. I know as a fact no matter how old he is he will never enjoy parties. He would have been married to Lady Elizabeth by then, maybe even having a darling child on the way. She would have had her hair undone from it's pigtails, falling in ringlits down her back. Her smile would have been warm and relaxed yet her eyes would always be alert. I suppose Ciel would not be such a brat as he got older, so he would nod and show appreciation to all the gifts received. Maybe, just maybe, as I cut him a slice of his most prized sweet he might even have worn a smile that reached his eyes.

A cold gust rattled through the rubble, grabbing the illusion and tossing it away. I once again stared at the cake thoughtfully.

"Ah, this isn't going well for me. How could I be so foolish? Just because of these years' habits I can't help myself."

A sigh, lowered eyelids.

"There's no need to make these things now. "

I took my hand and smashed the cake away from me, my masterpiece falling to pieces before my eyes.

"I have no more manor to protect. I lost the pocket watch, I lost everything."

I sighed in disdain.

"I used to think that a hundred years seems to be like a blink of an eye. But it seems a day,"

Strangled pause.

"can also be a long period of time."

My forming smile was melancholy.

"A white neck. Cherry blossom colored nails, small ankle in the palm of my hands."

I looked up in the heavens, the frozen clumps of water sliding down my face and getting caught in my clothes.

"Everything is just like falling snow, disappearing before you can savour it."

The crunch of my footsteps were piercing in response to the crying winds. My path aimless, just like my life.

 

"I am a lonely demon."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a big jump from that apathetic Sebastian at the beginning of the series to the one in this fic. But this is going through time. The first two one shots were directly after Ciel's death where this one is a number of years later. Sebastian has been given his time to stew. Besides the diologue Yana (I am pretty sure) wrote created him mushy so in this particuar representation his thoughts needed to be just as mushy as well. I do have plans that will help drift him slowly to being back IC, so do not fret. Anyway, thank you for reading, and all comments to help improve my work is welcome!
> 
> *Also, any idea's on how I can improve my summary, I just cannot think up anything half decent.*


End file.
